The Farm Girl the Fairy Boy and the Fairly Odd Physician
by littlewolf128
Summary: A Girl Dreaming of a Hero, a Hero on a Journey through Time and a Time Lord lost with out a companion. What will unfold when 2 unlikely heroes cross paths and a world is shrouded in darkness. Only Time Will Tell...
1. Chapter 1

**The Farm Girl the Fairy Boy and the Fairly Odd Physician**

This is my first Fan Fic! Reviews are more then welcome! Hope everyone likes it!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"I wonder if he will ever come back… I wonder if he's ever thought about me. Its just... I never met anyone like him before…"

A young girl of about 12 sighs and takes a deep breath pausing as a million thoughts run through her head.

"Grrrrrrr…." A muffled groan is uttered as she covers her face with the nearest pillow on her small bed.

"I have to stop thinking about it. "

She fidgets on to her side snuggling under her blanket, looking out the window glancing at the stars. She stares out blankly for awhile then starts tracing constellations with her finger.

"The stars are so bright tonight. Its almost as if they are trying to comfort me. "

The young girl giggles to herself as a silly childish grin is formed on her face. She sits up in her bed looking out further to find the last few constellations in the sky.

"Hmm. That star right there. It looks so out of place. It kinda looks like its getting bigger? How strange."

The star then quickly darts across the sky.

"Oh its a shooting star!" She closes her eyes to make a wish instantly thinking about the very thing that she fought so hard to get her mind off of. As she wishes she lays back on her bed and her mind begins to wander. Each of her thoughts start to muddle with each other as she slowly falls out of the realm of consciousness.

Crash!

The young girl leaps out of bed feeling as if she left her skin under the covers.

"What Happened?" She looks out the window and all seems well outside. She inspects everything out the window

"That was so loud! But none of the buildings are damaged." She looks off slightly in the distance and sees a small amount of black smoke rising in the air. The young girl quickly slips on her shoes, throws her bedroom door open, half way stumbles down the stairs and runs to the entrance to of the small family owned ranch and stops abruptly at the white chalk line underneath the gate.

"I really shouldn't leave. What if they rise up again. I know it isn't just folk lore. I saw them with my own eyes. But what could of possibly made that sound. The young farm girl ponders to herself for a minute until she comes to a sudden realization. Could it be him? Something out there was smoking. Was he in danger? Her mind was racing but apparently so were her feet as she was already out the gate and headed directly on route to the smoke cloud. As she nears the source of the smoke she notices a large object protruding from the ground with a figure of a man sprawled next to it. As she gets closer she runs up to the man and squats down closer to his face. His breathing is very heavy. And his face is covered with ashes.

"A-All you alright?" The girl softly asks half way in concern half way in terror. The man slowly gets to his knees leaning next to large object.

"W-w where did you come from?"

He then brushes his hand along his coat attempting to remove the debris.

"Sir, Do you need a Doctor?"

The man stops leaning on the object fixes his posture, straightens his bow tie then replies.

"Oh, you have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what happened to you? How did you get in that explosion?" The bewildered girl stammers trying to gain some sort of composure.

The man pulls on his bow tie with both hands and looks towards the blue box half way stuck in the ground.

"I fell from the sky. Well to be fair I rather drove into the ground. Somewhat of a miss calculation. I should of never replaced the navigation system with that old compass from Columbus. Should of figured it was faulty somehow. Indians in the Americas. Indians! In the America's! That man is absolutely bonkers! To be fair a thousand years earlier they weren't technically Americans either but... Uhh. What was I saying again?

The young girl tilts her head not trying to comprehend the strange story.

"Oh right! The explosion! I love a good explosion it keeps you on your toes. Unfortunately for me this box here just went kaput so it looks like I'm stuck here for the time being. So what's your name little lady?"

"Uhh... Malon sir." The young red head replies still trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"I live at the farm just across the way. I saw the smoke and I got worried about what had happened, then I found you out here."

"Right! Malon! Lovely name Malon. Reminds me of fruit." He quirks as he pats the girl on the head

"If you don't mind sir who exactly are you sir."

"Im the Doctor and for that matter lost! Where abouts are we Malon."

She fixes her hair as she answers the man. We are in the Hyrule field sir. Right over there is Lon Lon Ranch. That's where I live. If it's all the same to you I would feel much better if you came back with me so I could tend to your wounds.

"How sweet!" The Doctor squats to the young girls level and claps his hands together. "As I am currently stranded out in a random field in the middle of nowhere without the slightest thing to keep be busy. I would be more than happy to visit a old timey farm. "

The young girl smiles at him. Then abruptly steps back startled

"Look The ground!" Malon shouts half way under her breath taking a big gulp.

Completely ignoring malon and continueing with his rant. "And for the fact that I rather enjoy cows. Such an lovely species a cow. I haven't slept in a barn in while think I should sleep in the barn with the Cows.

The ground... Malon repeats again trying to muster it out of her mouth.

Spots! Oh the spots. I actually had a hand in giving cows their spots. It started when I...

"The ground!" Malon shouts and points behind the man.

"Well the ground is awfully hard and the barn sounds a lot better." The man says as he turns around and sees a round circle of the ground shifting around on its own, roughly 5 feet away.

"Oh the ground! The man pulls out a small metal rod and points it as the bubbling patch of earth."

The small rod lights up starts to make noises. The man spins around and looks at is closer. It looks like we are fine. Just a small volcanic disruption, now is not the time to panic. A skeleton then pops out of the ground walking in their direction.

Now is the time to panic!

Run!


	3. Chapter 3

"This Way!"

The young girl grabs the mans hand and starts to run towards the small horse ranch as more skeletons begin to sprout up behind them.

"Hurry Mister! To the ranch!"

They both start running to the ranch when all of a sudden a hand from underground grabs Malon's ankle.

"AHHHHHH! Doctor help! Get it Offf!" Malon shrieks in terror as she's drug to the ground.

"Don't worry Malon!" The Doctor points his Sonic Screwdriver at the group of bones around the young girls ankle.

"I will get it off of you." The Doctor concentrates on the buzzing of the screwdriver as the second boney hand of the skeleton reaches toward the neck of the small child. Malons shrieks are muffled as she struggles to keep her throat free from the grasp of the attacker.

"Just a few more seconds Mal..." All of a sudden Malon's frail fleshy hand snatches the Screwdriver from the Doctor and starts to bash away at the fingers of the skeleton with it, as it releases its grip.

"Um, well I suppose that works too. " the doctor babbles at a loss for words. Malon grabs the doctors hand and dashes to the ranch.

"Hurry Doctor! We are almost there!"

More skeletons spring from their graves as the duo mad dash for the ranch.

As they pass the gate into the ranch the skeletons all stop directly at the white chalk line and start to go back underground.

"They just stopped? Why did they stop?" The doctor bends down next to the gate and points his shiny glowing stick at the Chalk.

"Hmmm. Strange! Very very strange!" The doctor lays the side of his head on the ground trying to listen underground as Malon leans against the gate post trying to catch her breath.

"Here we were just attacked by a Stalchild and the only think the space man thinks is strange is the chalk line."The red headed girl sighs to herself as she brushes the debris of the struggle off her dress.

"So what's so strange over there?"

The doctor quickly picks his head off of the floor and meets the Malon's gaze.

"Nothing. That's just it, nothing is strange in this situation! My Sonic Screwdriver isn't giving any abnormal readings yet we have Skeletons popping out of the ground and attacking children. That is in fact quite strange but even stranger they just... just stopped right here! Right at this line." The Doctor runs his fingers through the white line in the ground then quickly puts his fingers in his mouth.

"Bleah! Ugh!" The doctor quickly wipes his tongue off with the palms of his hands. "Tastes… like... well it tastes..."

"Like chalk?" Malon squeaks, just a little bit weirded out.

The doctor hops up and claps his hands. Making a little chalk cloud in the process.

"Yes! Chalky! Is it always like this Malon?"

Red hair goes back and forth as malon scratches her head mentally grasping at straws.

"We'll sir over here in Hyrule we don't eat the chalk but I would assume it tastes the same all the time."

The doctor plops down to sit next to the young farm girl.

"Yes Malon I'm sure it does but that's not what I was talking about. I meant the Stalchildren. That's what you called them right? Do they come out every night?"

Malon twists her hair around sheepishly "Well I'm never outside at night. Father forbids it. But its most likely for this reason exactly. I have heard of attacks happening at night. Its said that people that wander after dark and are attacked by the Stalchildren and are taken underground with them. The goddesses protect the villages from attacks. Thats why they stopped at the gate. Its like a safe barrier."

Malon hops up and fixes her boots as she moves her hand towards the doctor.

"Come on Doctor, its awfully late and its been one crazy night. I have to be in Hyrule in the early morning. If you don't mind, I'm going off to bed. I can make you up a bed in the living room and we can look into sorting out that box of yours in tomorrow."

The Doctor grabs Malon's hand as she helps him to his feet. The doctor then spins around on his heels in the opposite direction.

"Right that sounds like a plan! But your story just doesn't quite add up though. It just feels like theres a missing link somewhere. Something important. Well we can sort it out tomorrow! Off to the barn!"

"Wait, Doctor, not the barn!" Malon shouts as the doctor hops thru the barn door and into a stable.

"Tee hee, what a strange man. " Malon giggles as she shuts the door, jogs upstairs and plops into her bed.

"A space man falling from the sky, fighting off a Stalchild! If only the Fairy boy were here to see all this... In this crazy mixed up day he's the only thing missing.

Just like the doctor said..." Malon yawns as her eyes begin to involuntary shut.

"The missing link..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yawwwwn! Yesterday was quite a day." Malon ponders to herself as she slowly opens her eyes and looks out the window."Its so early, maybe just 5 more minutes." The young girl stares at the ceiling then shuts her eyes. "No, I need get up. I have to deliver milk to Hyrule today. Not to mention I have to figure out what to to with the Doctor." Malon quickly accepting defeat to her lack of sleep, slowly opens her eyes to a face staring at her just inches away from her.

"AHHHH! What are you doing?" Malon leaps out of bed as she quickly grabs her bed side lamp and holds it in front of her as a weapon.

"Good your awake!" The Doctor walks over to the window and peer out the corner of it as he continues babbling.

"You see I was having a very intellectual conversation with one of the chickens across the way but apparently I offended him when I insisted that the Egg came first. All of a sudden about a hundred of his minions started chasing me across the ranch until I ended up here."

Malon chuckles as she runs her hand through her hair still half asleep.

"Ill deal with it. Come on Doctor, Follow me."

She walks downstairs to the front door, opens it, whistles real loud and all the chickens start to fly away.

"There, now your fine. I have to tend to the horses before I go to Hyrule. Oh and don't talk to any strange chickens anymore." Malon winks at the doctor and walks out.

The doctor cracks the door open and pokes the sonic screwdriver outside the crack in the door before he peers outside to make sure the chickens weren't still on a rampage.

"That Chicken was just hard headed and sour! I bet he would taste horrible in a soufflé. Besides horses are more hospitable anyway!" The doctor shouts as he runs to catch up with the young farm girl.

Malon giggles and looks up at the doctor. "Cucco's"

"Yes of course!" The Doctor claps his hands together.

"He mentioned that, I still find it strange that I know so little of this world. Its very unlike me, not knowing things."

Malon walks up and opens the door to the horse pen. "You think to much Doctor. Come on, let me show you the horses."

Malon walks by each pen and puts food and water in all of them, until she comes up to a horse in a pen at the very back.

"That horse there is Epona. She's my pride and joy. She belongs to the fairy boy. He never really bought her from my dad but I can feel it, they are just meant for each other. He's the only one she really connects with, but I can see why."

Malon shuffles her hair about as she pets Epona.

"He's a brave hero on a grand journey sent from Princess Zelda herself. I only hope he comes back to see Epona again… To see me again… But each day, it just seams less and less likely that he will ever come back." Malon sighs as she kisses Epona on the head and shuts the pen back up and walks outside.

"Well" The Doctor rubs his hand on the top of Malons head.

"It seams as if our young budding farm girl has a crush, ehh?"

Blushing Malon stammers "He's just… I mean, I… Um.."

The Doctor throughs his hands in the air and does a little spin on his heels. "Lets go find him!"

"R-really? You would do that for me?" Malon looks up at the doctor her eyes wide with excitement.

"Sure, why not? For one I owe you for last night, for two I'm stranded here and maybe this "Hero" has a way of getting my box out from the ground and for three that Cucco is looking at me funny."

Malon clutches the doctors free hand with both of hers as she hops up and down. "Oh Doctor! Last night I thought your little blue box was a wishing star! So I closed my eyes real hard and made a wish and it looks like it is my wishing star after all!

"Right Malon! So where about's can we find this fairy boy your so fond of?" the doctor chirps as he gives a little kick to the barn door to shut it.

Malon tilts her head to the side as she wonders "Well the only person I know he's even ever talked to is the Princess and she's heavily guarded in Hyrule Castle."

"Well I suggest we be be off, I only wish I still had my Stetson! Would of been quite handy about now. Anyway, lead the way little miss." The doctor gestures outside the gate.

"But doctor, we would have to get past the guards and thats next to impossible." Malon pouts hitting a mental road block.

"Oh don't worry about that." the doctor snickers.

"What? How? What do you plan on doing?" Malon looks up at the Doctor baffled and confused.

The doctor straightens his Bowtie and looks outside the gate towards the castle.

"Lets just say Princess Zelda needs a check up and I'm the Doctor for the job."


End file.
